A Fate That Befell Him
by Buckhunter The Race Horse
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow makes the ultimate sacrifice, so that the Turners can be together and feel the happiness they deserve to feel. AWE ending AU. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, Pirates of the Caribbean, or the character.s**

**Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow makes the ultimate sacrifice, so that Will Turner can have his family with him- father and wife. AWE AU ending. One-shot.**

**A Fate That Befell Him**

When Captain Sparrow looked back to Jones, he saw that both of his friends were on the ground. He already knew that the cruel _man _wouldn't spare them. He glanced back at the chest before him and the key in his hand. _What are you waiting for? _He inserted the key, twisted it, and opened the chest. He grasped the heart and headed for Jones.

"Ah…" Jones smirked cruelly as he looked between the newly weds. "_Love. _A dreadful bond. And yet,"He stepped towards Will,"So easily severed." He pointed the blade to the young man's neck. "Tell me, William Turner, do you fear death?"

"Do you?" Jack arrived just in time, and he knew it. Jones seemed shocked. He glanced at the open chest and then back to him. "Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand."

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow!" The other captain growled.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective." He answered matter of factly.

"Is it?"

Jack knew what was to come as soon as Jones turned back to Turner. Sparrow instantly dropped both the heart and his fractured sword, bolting to intercept the killing blow for his friend. Just in time.

The blade caught him in the middle of the chest. He cried out, not hearing his friends' gasps and Jones' own shocked snort. He collapsed to the deck of the _Dutchman_, his vision dotted with black spots.

Jones laughed after a moment, twisting the sword in deeper, causing his victim to gasp painfully. "Jack Sparrow...Sacrificed himself for his friends. Now you're going to die because of it." Jack tried to look up at his killer. "Do you fear death, Jack Sparrow?"

"Not anymore." It came out as a tired whisper, laced with pain.

"Your debt has been paid." The cruel captain told him, ignoring his answer.

A battle cry erupted from nearby and a figure leapt onto Jones' back. The man staggered away, trying to fight his betraying crew member off; trying to fight Bootstrap Bill off. Will and Elizabeth composed themselves the best they could and approached the dying captain. Jack's hand lifted enough to touch the blade sticking through his torso. His hand shook.

"Jack…" Tears were streaming down the newly promoted Turner's face.

"Why did you do it?" Her husband asked, his own voice shakily slightly.

"You deserve...to have both her and your father." Jack answered. He could feel himself fading fast. From where he lay, he saw his broken sword and Jones' heart lying on the deck, untouched. A new hope surged in him and he desperately whispered,"Will...the heart. Grab it. H-hurry!"

His friend wasn't gone for even a moment. He returned and laid the heart before him on the deck. He held the broken sword, preparing to stab it. Jack grabbed his arm.

"What?" Will seemed baffled.

The world of the dying captain was turning into a black abyss. "Give it...to me. I'll free him...I'll free Bootstrap."

Turner took his friend's hand and pressed the handle of the weapon into it. He squeezed the dying pirate's hand around it. He helped him raise his arm and position it above the beating heart of Davy Jones. He moved aside, watching, hoping. The other man hesitated.

"Jack? Jack, what are you waiting for?" His friend asked. "You're about to die!"

"Get back...go! Get to...the _Pearl_." Jack ordered. "I didn't just...save your life...for nothing."

"Jack…" Elizabeth got closer to him.

"Elizabeth, Jack's right." Will grabbed her and pulled them to their feet. "The ship is going to capsize. We have to get back to the _Black Pearl_."

The dying captain heard them hurry off, as his vision finally gave out. He put all of his remaining strength into his arm and thrust it downwards. He heard the disgusting sound of the blade puncturing the heart.

And then he could no longer feel or hear anything.

*X*

When Jack woke up, he was surprised to find himself underwater. He was surrounded by the crew of the _Dutchman_, and it took him a moment to recall what had happened mere minutes ago. When he did, he glanced at Bootstrap, who held the closed chest of, formerly, Davy Jones. His eyes met his friend's. The man had a thank-you-for-saving-my-son look in his eyes.

Maccus, the ship's first mate, stood beside Sparrow. He had a look that showed that he wanted to know their next plan of action. The man's new captain pointed towards the sea's surface. The man nodded and set off to do as told.

Within a couple of minutes, the _Flying Dutchman _burst to the surface with loud splashes. He glanced to the _Pearl_, relief filling him at the sight of the Turners being safe. They seemed to come back from the dead with joy at seeing him at the _Dutchman_'s wheel in one piece.

"Ready on the cannons!" Jack shouted to his new crew, turning the wheel to port side as fast as he could spin it.

"Cannons ready!" The now-human crew called back.

"Full canvas!" Someone on the _Pearl _ordered.

"Aye, full canvas!" Barbossa put in.

Sparrow knew that they understood what his plan was. The other ship made a hard turn to starboard, parallel to the _Dutchman _and the _Endeavor_, which was about to be sandwiched between the two ships and blown to oblivion.

He could see the realization dawning on Beckett, where he stood on his ship. The man seemed utterly shocked, and that made a smirk form on the pirate's face. The man's crew was in a state of panic, realizing that they were trapped. He could see them asking for orders, yet their leader didn't answer, mind too far gone.

By now the _Endeavor _was between the _Dutchman _and _Pearl_.

"Orders, Cap'n?" Maccus came up to him. He looked strange, no longer being a human shark.

"Fire!" Jack ordered of his crew.

"Fire!" The first mate repeated.

The order was repeated several times aboard the _Pearl_, finalized by Elizabeth's,"Fire all!"

Cannons blasted roared through the air, loud and clear. The only other sounds heard were the screaming of Beckett's crew and the splintering of wood as the cannon balls struck the ship.

"Abandon ship!" Someone aboard the sandwiched ship screamed.

Jack saw a few men, who were lucky enough not to get struck by debris or hit by a cannon ball, jump ship. Beckett was miracuously not hit by anything as he stood motionless on the quarter deck. He seemed unphased when the ship's main mast collapsed and fell portside.

The East India Trading Company lord turned and began to walk down to the main deck. He walked slowly, right hand on the railing, as if he was trying to enjoy his last few moments alive. His cabin smashed to pieces underneath him. Several cannon balls hit the railing of the stairs, just behind Beckett. No reaction came from him whatsoever.

Not even when the bright orange flared up behind him, nor when the sea claimed both him and his ship.

*X*

As the crews of the small fleet cheered at the retreat of the East India Trading Company, Jack met his friends' gazes from aboard the _Black Pearl_. He offered a sad smile. As the cheers faded, he turned and looked over his shoulder as Bootstrap approached.

"Orders, sir?" The man asked.

He turned to face his long time friend. "You're no longer bound to this ship, mate. Bill, you're free."

"Aye." He hesitated. "It's a fine thing, but...by my reckoning, I still have a debt that has to be paid. If you'll have me."

"William, you don't owe me anything; your son doesn't owe me anything; his wife doesn't owe me anything." Jack shook his head at him. "You finally have the chance to be with him, mate. I'd take it. Let him get to know you, poor lad's been without a father for years. You all deserve it."

"But, Jack, at least tell me why you did it."

"I did it because my friend's son was about to be killed. And that boy doesn't deserve to be enslaved to this ship and kept from everything he has."

"And you do?" Bill raised an eyebrow.

"No." The captain responded quietly. "But that boy has so much to live for than I do. He's earned his happiness; you and Elizabeth too." He glanced back to the _Pearl_. "Go be with him. Be the father he needs."

"Thank you, Jack." Gratefulness shown in the man's eyes.

"He's a fine lad, Bill. You should be proud." Sparrow told his companion. He glanced at him and then jerked his head to the other ship. "Go on, mate. You've earned it." The man took a few tentative steps towards the plank that led to the other ship. "Oh, and Bill." He looked at him over his shoulder. "I don't want to see you on this ship anytime soon, for any reason."

The man gave a small smile. "Take care of yourself, Jack."

"You too, mate."

He watched his friend leave the _Dutchman _for the first time in years. He watched as the man embraced his son and talked to his new daughter-in-law. And for the first time in a long time, a genuine smile rose up on Captain Sparrow's face.

This fate that befell him was very much worth the kinder one that the Turners received.


End file.
